


I lilac you

by Grab_My_Assbutt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirty Dan, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), shy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grab_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Grab_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr prompt that Phil's a shy Tattoo artist who has a crush on the florist across the street. </p><p> This is something of that sort. </p><p>Enjoy ~XoAllie</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lilac you

**Author's Note:**

> ignore my awful jokes  
> this is trash and I am trash  
> the title came from a paint sample thnx

Phil is't your normal 27 year old tattoo artist, sure he has his ears stretched (for the love of god they're not called gauges) and he has a lip piercing and an eyebrow piercing, blue hair, he almost always wears eyeliner, and has plenty of tattoos. No, Phil is different because Phil is ... timid. He is geeky, lanky and awkward. When it comes to anything but tattooing, he is the clumsiest person ever, but, damn could Phil tattoo.

Phil was sitting at his station while listening to Jellybelly by the Smashing Pumpkins and getting ready for his first appointment when he heard the bell that signals the front door opening chimes. The front desk was tall enough to block his view to the door, and he was busy enough cleaning that he didn't bother getting up to look. It was only about five minutes after opening, so he was the only one there because Phil owned Collateral Damage Tattoo & Piercing.

"One second" Phil called out to whoever was in the lobby.

"It's me" his best friend and amazing piercer, who actually did the dermals on his hips, Alexandra called. She walked to his station set down a coffee and a bag that he knew had a donut or muffin in it, and walked back over to her station. Alex was only about 5'7" but she was broad shouldered and over all looked like she could kick anyone out for Phil, who was three heads taller than her. She also had a face full of piercings and tattoos everywhere, despite only being 25.

"Thank you" Phil shouted over to her. He looked into his bag and saw an orange cranberry scone. "Alex," he said walking to the curtain of the piercing room. He always said it was terribly unfair that she got her own room. "either you love me or you've done something wrong"

"Neither" Alex smirked, flipping her black and fire engine red hair out of her eyes that were heavily rimmed in black. "have you seen the new guy across the street? He's opened a flower shop." Phil groans. ever since his last relationship ended in flames, Alex has been trying to set him up with everybody.

"Lex," Phil sighed, sitting down on her piercing chair "I don't know if I'll get over what happened with Chris I mean I'm happy now, but whenever I'm in a relationship I just think it's gonna happen again."

"Phil-" Alex got cut off as the bell in the front rang again "That's my appointment" Phil said, standing up, adverting any further conversation

"you have a 1:00 you should start getting ready" Phil scampered out and went to meet with his client. He felt bad, so he worked hard for 3 hours outlining a biomechanical piece on a brute looking man's shoulder and then calling it a day, setting up an appointment for 2 weeks later, to let the skin heal. Phil was sitting at his station, eating fried rice and chatting with PJ who was tattooing, when the bell rang

"Got it" he called to the shop although he knew everyone else was either busy or on dinner. He looked up front and saw a familiar face and a not-so-familiar one. "Cat!" he yelled to the girl. He tattooed her a couple of years ago. it's one of his favorites, a pencil-like outline of a bouquet with very specific flowers and then its colored messily in the watercolor style that's been popular the past few years. He set his rice down and went to go hug her, but half way there someone changed the song, that was _half finished_ no less. Phil turned back to PJ who was messing with the iPod.

"PJ! you can't change it in the middle of a song" Phil whined "and that's another pair of gloves you just wasted you asshole" PJ wasn't listening and he apparently found the song he was looking for as he whispered _yes_ and ignored Phil. Phil went back to Cat to start talking until Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana played. Phil groaned, again, sometimes he hated PJ, but he was a damn good tattoo artist.

"PJ," Phil said, exasperatedly "what have I said about Nirvana?"

"That it's for 'grunge' teens with dip dyed hair and fake stretched ears to feel like they stand out whilst still fitting in?"

"Yes. put something else on please"

"like Muse?" PJ said, laughing tone to his voice. 

"I like Muse" The guy who came in with Cat said.

"See?" Phil said "Alex likes Muse too. Muse is great." PJ grumbles and then puts Butterflies and Hurricanes on and flips Phil off. Phil walks up to the front desk and smiles at Cat and her friend. Her friend was a little taller than Phil and had chocolate brown eyes and similar colored hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans that looked acid washed and a pastel patterned t-shirt. The boy was smirking at him and Phil realizes he was staring while his cheeks start to flush.

"So what brings you in?" Phil asks Cat

"Dan's just opened his shop across the street _and_ I may want a piercing"

"Oh, cheating on me I see?" Phil feigned hurt "Alex? do you have anyone in there?" He'd heard a muffled "No" so he nodded his head back. Cat walked back to the piercing room. Dan made himself at home, looking through books, and looking at all of the jewelry they had.

"what's that?" Dan spoke up after a while of looking around. He was at a jewelry case at the other end of the store.

"Those are dermal piercings" Phil said walking over.

"Where do they go?" Dan said, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well they can go anywhere I have Two on my hips, near my belly button " Phil said, half internally laughing at the man's confusion and half actually trying to inform him.

"Can I see?" Dan asked. Phil blushed, but lifted his shirt. There was a Ninetails on his hipbone facing a Rapidash, both stylized and surrounded in flames. It appeared as if they were dueling. The two Pokemon's eyes were red jewels.

"wow" Dan whispered, smiling whilst looking at his stomach. He looked up to Phil's face "Pokémon? Didn't figure you to be a nerd"

"Hey!" Phil said putting his shirt back down. "You knew they were Pokémon! Most people just think that they're weird woodland creatures! That makes you a nerd as well." Phil was pink by the time he finished speaking

"I never said I wasn't a nerd" Dan remarked "I quite enjoy my nerdiness. Turning you pink is fun." Cat and Alex, being saints, decided that moment to return.

"And call me. Even if you don't have any questions about the piercings, you seem cool." Alex smiled at Cat.

"Alright" Cat said, looking at Dan "you ready? Or are you still nerding out about the irony that is Phillip Lester?"

"Is he that ironic? I only saw one Pokémon tattoo." Dan raised his eyebrows at Cat.

"You doubt me knowing your standards of irony? Daniel as your best friend I am hurt. Take your jacket off Phil." Phil totally forgot he was wearing a hoodie. To be fair it was a triforce hoodie and PJ liked to keep it 25 degrees in the shop. He took his hoodie off and rolled his t-shirt sleeves up to his shoulders. One sleeve was an homage to video games from his childhood. The colors had faded, but Phil thought it had looked just as good as when he got it. The other one was just pictures and words pieced together. The main picture from his shoulder to his elbow was a roaring lion that one of his friends from his first job did.

"Dude" Dan said looking at lyrics in his collage sleeve, laughter in his eyes "are you a Muse fangirl?" Alex and PJ started laughing, knowing this to be true

"Not my fault! That's an obscure song! You like them too! It's not like you didn't know that already this shop was named after a Muse song!" Phil's voice got higher and squeakier as he got defensive.

"He's shy too, right?" Dan turned to Alex

"Not shy just... awkward? like what I did this morning times 10" Alex said giggling "What happened this morning?" Phil asked trying to sound mildly interesting, probably sounding like he was having a heart attack

"I tripped his alarm. I was Trying to say hi, introduce myself. At least we aren't in the north. I'd have a bullet in my head huh Phil?" Phil giggles and tries to stop because his giggle is stupid but ends up giggling more.

"Yep. He is a walking talking bottle of irony." Dan said, laughing at Phil

"I'm not ironic!" Phil said, laughing nervously.

"Really," Dan was still laughing " you look so punk rock but your personality is too adorable. That's too ironic for me to handle." Phil felt like he got 12 shades darker, which would be impossible because he was pretty sure he was maxed out on blushing.

"Well, I've got to go" Dan said, winking.

 

-

Phil didn't mean to find it, walking through Tesco, but you never mean to find anything there. It was a paperweight, a flower encased in a clear stone. Phil didn't know exactly what type it was, but it was fading from pink to yellow and it reminded him of the patterned shirt Dan was wearing when they met. Plus, Phil knew what not having a paperweight did. Every time someone opened a door or the AC decided to blow out a strong gust of air, your papers would go everywhere. Then you would have to set your coffee or ink or anything down on papers to get them to stop flying everywhere. Then you would have rings of mystery stains all over your papers. This was just a favor, business owner to business owner, nothing more.

Phil walked over to Dan's shop at 11:30, paperweight in hand. There were a couple of people checking out the new shop, but not many. Dan was sitting at a counter at the back looking bored. When he saw Phil, his face lit up and he waved him back. Phil walked back, playing with his lip piercing a habit he thought he broke.

"Hey" Phil said smiling "brought you something" he put the paperweight on the counter in front of Dan. The emotion in Dan's eyes changed but Phil couldn't tell what to.

"It's great, thanks. Did you know pink colored tulips mean affection? and yellow means hopeless love?" Dan said, looking back up at Phil

"No, it just reminded me of you. It being pretty and all" Phil cursed his mouth for working faster than his brain "I didn't mean that. Well, not to say that you aren't pretty because you are very pretty, but it reminded me of you because you're a florist and... I have to go?" Phil's face was red as he turned to make a hasty retreat, but not before he ran into a display of watering cans. He picked them up and all but sprinted to his store, hearing Dan's giggles on the way out. He made it into his shop without incident, opening just on time. He went to his station and hit his head on the counter.

"I am such an idiot" Phil stated.

"well I know that" Alex said, coming from the back and setting down Phil's coffee "what did you do?"

"I went to go say hi to Dan and I knocked over his watering cans." Phil looked up at Alex who pulled one of the rolling chairs over to where Phil was sitting

"Dude that's never made you like this before. What's got you?"

"I don't know, I found a paperweight that I thought Dan would like so I got it for him and he was talking about how pink tulips mean affection and yellow mean hopeless love and I accidentally told him he was pretty which led to the knocking down of the watering cans."

"Dude you have such a crush on him. Ask him out already." Alex said, laughing.

"I can barely order lunch without embarrassing myself. What makes you think that I can ask a cute boy out?" Phil asks, burying his face in his hands "Also how do you know that he's not straight and I won't be making a fool of myself" Phil sighed.

"Try, Phil. He likes you." Alex said "Get ready, you have an appointment in 10 minutes."

-

The next day, Phil got to his shop 30 minutes late, having overslept. His dreams of brown eyes and pale skin didn't help him much either. When he walked into the shop, Alex called him into the staff room.

"Hey, You're off tonight right?" Alex asked him

"Yeah, I mean I was probably gonna stay here and work on the schedule for whenever or..." Phil trailed off. Being alone on a Saturday night was never fun, and Alex was the only friend he could actually hang out with.

"do you want these?" Alex held up two concert tickets for Attila with Issues that night "I was gonna go but a friend of mine is in London for tonight only and she really wants me to pierce her."

"But there are two tickets here" Phil stated the obvious "What will I do with the second one?"

"Well Cat said Dan liked live music."

"Fine!" Phil says exasperatedly, "I'll go on my lunch break." Phil had no intention of actually going to ask Dan if he wanted to go to the show, but at his lunch break he saw Alex eyeing him, and he didn't want to see her bad side. Phil carefully sidestepped the watering cans when he entered Dan's shop that afternoon. Dan wasn't at his usual place behind the counter, but he was helping an elderly woman and a child. Phil stood at the desk and waited for Dan to be done. He looked at the pictures Dan had posted on the wall, obscured by a rack of bouquets. There were some of Dan and who Phil assumed was Dan's parents and some of Dan and Kat. It was actually really endearing.

"Hey" Dan said, smile to his voice enrapturing "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Except, maybe to duel the watering cans again"

"That wasn't my fault" Phil squeaked "they were looking at me funny"

"And you needed to show them who was boss?" Dan quietly giggled

"Exactly" Dan full-out laughed at his proclamation

"So," Dan said, seriously "what can I do for you?"

"Well, um," Phil blushed again "Alex got tickets to an Attila and Issues concert tonight, but her friend came to London so she can't go so she gave the tickets to me and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Dan asked, eyebrows raised.

"If you want it to be?" Phil said quickly, not knowing the answer he wanted

"What time?" Dan asked, looking somewhat shy for the first time since Phil met him.

"Um... 7:30? in front of my shop." Phil said smiling

"See you then, and don't knock over my watering cans again"

"They were asking for it" Phil said, walking out of the shop. By the time he got back to his station he felt like his face was gonna split in half. He got off at four, which was an hour from then. An hour that proved to be almost unbearable. Both Alex and PJ were trying to tease information out of him the entire time by playing the punk version of toxic on _repeat_ so when Jack and Finn got there he could've kissed them both. When Phil walked up to the front of his shop at 7:28, he was wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans, a low cut Atilla tank top that he got last year and a leather jacket. He didn't see Dan, so he pulled his vapor out of his front coat pocket. He pushed the button and breathed in, tasting the mint and feeling the nicotine. he liked to imagine the nicotine taking over his veins, making them a cool blue color.

"Hey" Dan said, derailing his train of thought "come on" They walked the couple blocks to the venue in comfortable silence, Phil looking over at Dan every minute or so. when they got to the venue, Phil gave the tickets to the bouncer at the front who scanned them and nodded them into the building. When they got in, they walked over to the carding station Phil suddenly realised he didn't know how old Dan was. He was over 18, owning his own shop and all. Phil quickly got his wallet out and handed his ID to the man behind the counter. The man gave him a wristband and Phil quickly took his ID and walked a couple steps in and waited for Dan. Dan came back with a wristband, meaning he could drink. Phil remembers when it was easier, they just gave the underage kids black Xs, but they would wash them off so the clubs had to get stricter. They walked to the bar together feeling the bass from the speakers.

"Jack and coke" Phil ordered when he got to the bar, he felt at home in venues like this.

"Tequila, straight up" Dan said, smiling cheekily. Phil got his drink first and had to stop himself from downing the entire thing in one gulp. By the time Dan got his shot, Phil was already half done with his drink. Dan took a shot and made what had to be the most attractive unattractive face Phil had ever seen.

"So I never really got to ask this but how old are you" Dan asked "You seem really young to have such a successful shop."

"I'm 27. Oh my god I feel so old you must be like nineteen or something!"

"I'm 24! Thanks for that vote of confidence." Dan said, laughing

"You seem too perfect you know that, right?" Phil said, alcohol giving him confidence; he barreled on when Dan looked confused "you're nerdy and awesome and you're pretty unapologetic. Did you stalk my teenage MySpace? Because you are pretty much the perfect guy"

"I think that I have more flaws than you think I have. In one of my first jobs, I sold a child an _axe_. I'm forgetful I'm lazy I'm awkward and I hate pretty much every aspect of myself."

"Well, I think you're putting too much emphasis on your flaws. I...I really want to get to know you, and all, b-" there was screaming and guitar feedback. The opening act, Issues, came onstage. Phil looked at Dan with a mischievous smile and nodded towards the pit. Dan looked hesitant, but he nodded Phil pushed his way until they were somewhere in the middle, the perfect place for moshing. The lead singer was introducing them, Phil really wasn't listening, he was looking at Dan who looked like he was pretty terrified. Phil had seen Issues about twice before, they were a good band, and all of the members were pretty attractive. Phil was waiting for the push, when everyone would try to get as close to the barrier, and in turn, the band, as possible. It happened at different times for different shows, but any show with a GA pit, bet money that there will be a push. There was a lot of jumping and yelling during the first song, and by the end of it, Phil was feeling amazing. Dan was smiling next to him, and Phil was happy, until he heard the opening for the _one song_ of theirs that he _can't_ hear. _Riddle me this_ Phil didn't know how he could be so stupid. He met _him_ during this song. A tear slid down his cheek _are they laughing at me_

"Phil? are you ok?" He barely hears Dan say. It's like his ears are full of cotton. When _he_ started hitting him, Phil would go back to this song, tell himself it would all be ok. This song, if it hadn't been for this song, then Phil would've probably stayed with Chris. He had to say his name. He couldn't be afraid of him anymore. Phil looked at Dan and nodded, wiping his tears and smiling. Phil screamed out the rest of the song like the girls in the front row who know what time the members were born. At the end of the song the crowd was surging up, so Phil grabbed Dan's hand and kept him next to him' when the crowd stopped pushing, Phil looked down with his hand, still intertwined with Dan's, and blushed, quickly jumping away.

"Sorry the crowd was coming and I didn't want to get separated and-" Phil shut his mouth as Dan looked like he was about to double over laughing. Phil was about to say something else when Dan leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere, yeah?" Phil asked because, whilst he was on board with the whole kissing thing the kissing in public he could take less of. When they got out of the venue Phil looked at Dan. He didn't know where to take anything from there. He didn't want Dan to just be a hookup, but he didn't want Dan to feel like he was being pressured into anything.

"are you hungry? I forgot to eat" Dan asked, laughing.

"Um yeah there's this great takeaway Chinese place on my block if you want to come back to my place?" Phil asked, blushing "I don't have a flatmate so we don't have to worry about the time."

"Perfect" Dan smiled "Lead the way"

-

"Sorry for it being messy, I don't usually have visitors" Phil said as he turned the light on. He picked up last night, so it wasn't as dirty as it was before, but it wasn't as clean as Phil would've liked it.

"Wow, no this is super clean." Phil sits on the couch and nods Dan over, who sits next to him. Phil hands Dan his Food and chopsticks and they eat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Tell me to fuck off if you don't want to talk about it, but why were you crying?" Dan said, taking another bite if his food

"Well," Phil said, sighing "I was 17 and I went to some concert. I forgot who the actual band I went to see was I got so wasted, but that band was the opener, and during the song, I met a guy named Chris. he was nice, bought me drinks, got me shit faced. Basically we ended up dating for about a year. Six months into the relationship, he started hitting me. At first it was just slapping, but then it became more, punching and it was bad. I listened to that song and it made it better. I left because of that song. I haven't been in a real relationship since him. I've been too afraid." Phil looked down, he really didn't want to look at Dan. He didn't want to see the sympathy the I'm sorry you had to go through that line. He's had enough of those.

"Thank you, for telling me." Dan said, voice soft. Phil looked up to see Dan looking at him with big, brown eyes. Phil leaned in this time, fitting their lips together. His stomach flipped, he felt right, like he fit. Phil Opened his mouth, feeling bold, and Dan followed his movements. Phil pulled back and set his half empty takeout carton down while Dan did the same thing. Phil grabbed Dan's neck and pulled him back in, kissing him fiercely slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Dan's hands found their way to Phil's hips, sliding up his shirt. Phil took off his jacket.

"Dan" Phil said, detaching their mouths "do you wanna..."

"hell yeah" Dan said, out of breath "fuck me, Phil" Phil stood up and took Dan's hand, leading him down the hallway to his bedroom. Phil pushed Dan so he was laying on his back on the bed, following on top if him, scooting him to the headboard. Phil straddled Dan and took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere. Phil bit and sucked on Dan's neck. He always loved giving hickeys. Phil grinded down on Dan, breathily moaning. He quickly took off his shirt and connected their mouths again, loving the feeling. "

Phil" Dan whined, grinding up. Phil could feel that he was already fully hard and that turned him on.

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna take care of you" Phil said pressing the heel of his hand down on Dan's hard on. Phil quickly undid Dan's jeans and slid them off, doing the same for himself. He couldn't resist the urge to just touch Dan's skin, tracing the outlines of his muscles. Phil leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth as Dan keened, high and loud.

"P-Phil you have to fuck me now." Dan whimpered.

"Ok." Phil laughed leaned over to grab lube and a condom out of his bedside table, throwing it beside Dan. Phil hooked his fingers under the waistband of Dan's black boxer-briefs and carefully pulled them off. Phil had to sit and look at the pale perfection, leading down to a patch of rough brown hair and a sizable length, flushed and erect. Phil pushed Dan's legs apart and settled in between them, grabbing the lube and squeezing more than enough on his fingers, he started teasing, tentatively rubbing at Dan's hole. He slipped a finger in and started pumping in and out. He added another finger and more lube soon after. He curled his fingers and Dan moaned, which made Phil's cock twitch. Phil quickly added another finger, thrusting in and out quickly.

"'m good here" Dan panted out, fingers twitching in the sheets. Phil took his fingers out and Dan whimpered at the sudden loss. Phil quickly took his underwear off and rolled the condom off and put more lube on his cock stroking it twice sighing at the contact. He lined himself up with Dan.

"Ready?" Phil asked. Dan whined and pushed down. Phil slowly pushed himself in, stopping when he was flush to Dan. Phil knew he wasn't exactly _small_ so he gave Dan a moment to adjust.

"you ok?" Phil asked softly.

"yeah, just move please" Phil pulled out then slowly rolled his hips back in. He repeated that while Dan moaned, meeting his thrusts.

"Phil, please, faster." Phil grabbed the hollows of Dan's knees and pulled them around his waist and started thrusting into him faster and harder.

"Oh my god! Phil! There" Dan was panting and moaning with every thrust. Phil got a hand in between them and started jacking Dan, and if Dan was loud before. Dan's Nails were scraping down his back and his hand hurt from the awkward angle but it was perfect. Dan came, Screaming Phil's name, along with various obscenities. Phil came a moment later, working both himself and Dan through their orgasms. Phil pulled out and tied off the condom. He got up and went to the bathroom to throw it away and get a washcloth to clean them both up. When he was done he laid back, stretching out and feeling Dan curl up into him.

"You know," Dan said, smirking "That was some pretty good sex for someone who hasn't had any since they were 17"

"Dan!" Phil blushed again "I said I wasn't in a serious relationship. For your information I have had a lot of sex since I was 17!"

"Good," Dan said "so you'll be able to keep up with me." 

 _Yeah_ Phil thought _because I'm keeping you._

*~Epilogue~*

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Phil! I don't see why Cat and Louise can't just hold up the shop today." Dan whined from the bathroom. Phil was getting ready for a tattoo convention in downtown London in their room and they were trying to hear each other through the paper thin walls.

"I never said they couldn't" Phil said, popping his head into the bathroom where Dan was straightening his hair "I said as a shop owner it would be irresponsible to take off of work to go to a tattoo convention with your boyfriend. Do you think this will be ok?" Phil gestured to his outfit. hit was wearing a plaid button up with short sleeves, a dark denim vest and a bow tie and black skinny jeans.

"You look amazing, Phil." Dan said, smiling "and I'm definitely going to that convention with you. Who knows I may get a tattoo." Phil's face lit up, he had been trying to get Dan to get a tattoo for forever.

"Really? something small. I have to do it, too because you're mine." Phil heard Dan laugh "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked this.  
> I also take requests if they don't suck ((dm my insta frankie.ro))


End file.
